villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yashu
Yashu is a major antagonist in the 2011 science fantasy action role-playing videogame Half Minute Hero 2: The Second Coming. Originally a noble and heroic knight of the Brave Kingdom, the combination of a tragic misunderstanding and manipulation by evil forces ultimately twists him into becoming a champion of Evil and sworn nemesis of Heroes. History Yashu is initially one of the main allies of main protagonist Yusha, and is a fellow member of the Brave Kingdom's elite Commando Unit. Although noble, Yashu had one fatal flaw: His single minded devotion to Maria, Queen of the Brave Kingdom, which bordered dangerously on blind fanaticism at times. Yashu's unflinching devotion to his Queen leads to tragedy following the release of Ultimate Evil Lord Mestvolos and his Four Generals. Unbeknowsnt to Yashu, Maria had been abducted and replaced by a demonic doppleganger under the control of Mestvolos's enforcer, Reaper Lord Lamde. Under Lamde's orders, the fake Maria ordered the arrest and execution of both Yusha and Princess Ciel. Yashu blindly obeyed her command, and fought fervantly to prevent Yusha's escape and later rescue of Ciel. Finally, Yashu watches in horror as Yusha strikes down the fake Queen, unaware that the true Maria was still alive, albeit turned into a bat by Lamde. Half mad and in despair, Yashu wandered aimlessly until he was approached by Lamde, who told him that Yusha had "the blood of monsters" in his veins and that the peace Hero had fought to obtain in the last game was a shame, urging him to cast aside his humanity and join the forces of Evil. Consumed by his rage at his former friend, Yashu eagerly accepted Lamde's bargain and was transformed on the spot into a champion of the Evil Lords, gaining immortality, sprouting demonic wings, and obtaining the Demon Sword, a powerful weapon of evil. Yashu would go on to fight Yusha several times in the hero's quest to defeat Mestvolos and his Generals. In the final battle between them, Yusha gained some unexpected help from Guy, a fellow Commando. With Guy's help, Yusha defeated Yashu, but the fallen knight promised Yusha that he would return one day to prey on his descendants. 200 years later, Yashu would fulfil his promise when he became the bodyguard of Athena, Princess of the Evil Empire. When Yushia, descendant of Yusha began her campaign against the Empire, Yashu encountered her after her first battle with Athena. Quickly realizing her identiy, Yashu flies into a fit of madness and attacks her, only to be stopped by the mysterious swordsman, Geezer. After giving thanks to the Evil Lords for giving him another chance to have his revenge, Yashu retreats with Athena, but not before telling Yushia not to die before they can fight. Yashu next appears alongside Athena attempting to destroy a bridge to halt Yushia's progress. Before he can destroy the bridge, Yushia engages him in battle, but is easily defeated. Yashu mocks Yushia's weakness before going for the kill, but is once again stopped by Geezer and forced to retreat. Yashu later attempts to halt Yushia's party's progress when they attempt to stop an Imperial train. This time, Yushia is able to defeat Yashu, who expresses concern that the innate powers of her "monster blood" have begun to awaken. Frustrated, Yashu flees. Yashu makes his final appearance in Yushia's story during the final battle against the Emperor. When the Emperor's Sky Continent fractures and collapses, Yashu unexpectedly saves Yushia from certain death. When Yushia expresses confusion, Yashu states that if anyone will defeat her and end the Hero bloodline, it will be him. Yushia initially refuses to fight him, opting instead to focus on the Emperor, so Yashu forces the issue by sealing the teleporters leading to the Emperor's lair, claiming they will only reactivate if Yushia defeats him. Left with no other option, Yushia engages Yashu and defeats him for a final time. After expressing shock that he has once again failed to kill the Heroic bloodline, Yashu vows that Yushia's family has not seen the last of him before fleeing and going into hiding. 199 years later, Yashu resurfaces once again to challenge Yusha's family, this time Yusha and Yushia's descendant, Yuja, the "Godslayer". Yashu would challenge Yuja several times during his quest to stop the God Nine from destroying the world. Following the defeat of the God Nine and the corruption of the Time Godess, Yashu intended to use the collapsing timestream to his advantage by travelling back to Yusha's time and undoing his victory against Mestvolos, thereby elimating the Heroic bloodline before it can begin and assuring Yashu's ultimate victory. However, just before he can enact his plan, he is intercepted by Yuja and fought off. Shortly afterwards, Yashu learned that Yusha, Yushia and Yuja had all been brought into the same time period and were in the process of storming Heaven in an attempt to free both humans and demons from the control of Fate itself. Determined to attain his revenge once and for all, Yashu followed them into Heaven and challenged them to one final battle, revealing that he has since acquired his own Evil Lord Castle in order to combat the Hero Castle. During the battle, it is revealed that the Demon Sword is in fact sentient and has been the past centuries slowly devouring Yashu's soul. After beating Yashu and combat and forcing him to drop the Demon Sword, the heroes use holy water to destroy the Sword for good. Although weakened, Yashu insisted on continuing fighting, but before the battle could continue it was stopped by the true Maria, who had been freed from her bat curse due to the Demon Sword's destruction. Maria explained to Yashu the deception Lamde had made against him so long ago. Horrified that the revenge he had sought for centuries was a lie all along, Yashu has a mental breakdown and flees. Under normal circumstances, this is Yashu's final appearance in the story. However, if the player completes the optional Demon Maze dungeon, they will find Yashu at the end of the final floor. Overcome with guilt and despair, Yashu challenges Yusha to a final, 1 on 1 duel, and is defeated. Yashu expects death, but instead Yusha forgives him for his crimes. In thanks for mercy and to redeem his own sins, Yashu agrees to join Yusha and his descendants in their quest to defeat Fate. Personality Before his fall, Yashu was a serious, but noble figure who was incredibly blunt and to the point, his mind constantly on his mission. His devotion to Queen Maria, even before his fall, bordered on fanatical obsession, sharply chastising Guy when he questions why the Queen would want Yusha alone to go on a top secret mission. He also willingly goes along with the fake Maria's plan to execute Yusha and Ciel, casting aside his friendship and loyalty to his commander and Princess in favor of serving his Queen. Following his transformation into a champion of the Evil Lords, Yashu is quickly all but consumed by his hate and madness. He relishes the chance to kill Yusha and his descendants, and is prone to launching into fits of deranged laughter when confronting them, even when he loses. Although he is quick to launch into insane fits when facing Yusha and his descendents, when among his fellow villains he retains some semblance of his old personality, in that he is stern, blunt and to the point, even possessing a bit of dry wit as shown with his interactions with Athena. Despite this occasional wit, Yashu is among the darkest of the game's villains. Unlike the majority of the villains of Second Coming, Yashu has very little, if any comedic moments. The majority of his scenes are devoted to showing how his obsession with revenge and the influence of the Demon Sword is driving him further and further into madness. Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male